


Track 1- See you in my Dreams

by ForeverLovingLexa



Series: Polis Radio [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkadia, Dreams, F/F, Polis, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLovingLexa/pseuds/ForeverLovingLexa
Summary: Track 1 of Polis Radio (Example 1)See you in my Dreams by We the Kings.Clarke is only able to see the love of her life as she dreams but this time something is different.





	Track 1- See you in my Dreams

It hurt. Looking at her hurt.

I knew that in a few short minutes that the light would steal me away. I didn’t want to leave her. I missed having her by my side and holding her in my arms. I miss what we could’ve been and how we could’ve made the world a better and peaceful place. But she was taken from me and everyone else in the world; I could only see her here. She speaks to me as I sleep.

“Clarke,” The hair on the back of my neck stood up, “I wish you never had to leave… that you and I could just carve out our own little piece of the universe and stay there.” We were siting crisscrossed and our knees where touching. The air was crisp and we sat in the training area overlooking an empty Polis. This was out spot, the spot the past commanders couldn’t find us at. She placed her forehead against mine and took in a deep breath. “You’re coming back right?” she said softly. I exhaled for her and took her hand placing it over my heart.

“Do you feel that Lexa?” She nodded her head yes making my head rock back and forth with hers. “My heart, it only beats for you. Even when it stops beating physically, it will continue to call your name. I love you more than life itself. I wish my fight would just be over already.” She looked me in the eyes.

“Don’t say that Clarke, its gruesome. Our people, they need you.” She looked away. I could tell that she didn’t want to say these things. Me leaving hurt her more than I think it hurt me because here, she had no one except me.

“Lexa, I have a bad feeling..” She lifted her head up so our eyes where parallel.

“What do you mean by that?” she took my face in her hand. I could see worry in her green eyes.

“I just can’t shake this feeling that this time, when the light comes to take me away, something bad will be waiting on the other side. Like when I wake up the world that I have known will be long gone along with everyone I know and love... I don’t know why I have this feeling, I just do.” The sky started to brighten, not as if the sun was rising but as if someone was slowly starting to turn on a florescent light with a dimmer switch. We both knew what this meant, it was almost time to go.

“Clarke,” We crossed arms and took each other’s hands and put our foreheads back together. “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to leave you.

“Lexa, I would give up the world so you would see, that I’d rather have you in my dreams then wake up without you. I don’t want to go back. I mean here, we are finally free, free to go anywhere. Her we are able to be together without upsetting our people. We don’t have to worry about everyone else’s need above our own. I feel that, no matter what happens when I return to reality that I have the strength to say goodbye to the world and just leave it behind because I know that no matter what you are here.” She unlocks one of her hands and places it on my neck. I see a tear fall to the ground and I sigh hard.

“I feel I will be seeing you again soon, my love. Don’t be afraid, I know we will meet again.” The gets brighter and I can feel it stealing me away. Lexa’s grip tightness. “You know before you and before I came down from space, all I ever dreamt of was earth. I thought of it as this magical place where one day we would all be safe. I thought being on the ground would make my life whole, you have no idea how wrong I was. It turns out that what I should have been seeing if I wanted those feelings I should have been dreaming of you. Now I know, I know that you are the reason that I dream. I know that tonight wasn’t a coincidence, I dreamt so that I would be ready for waits for me when I wake up. I’m not afraid, you gave me the comfort that I needed to get through this. Just know that I will never let you go Lexa. I love you” We kissed just as I felt the light take me away. The hand that still held disappeared as if it was sand falling from grasp. I held on to her. I’ll never let you go.

Darkness.

 

 

Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to enter songs to Polis Radio please visit my tumblr and read the rules posted in the link below
> 
> https://foreverlovinglexa.tumblr.com/post/161172080739/polis-radio-rules


End file.
